A Magical Mystery
by artsygeek9796
Summary: Mabel and Dipper discover a crystal warp pad and are transported into Steven's universe. This is my first fanfic and it's going to be a five chapter story.
1. Chapter 1: Mabel takes the lead!

Okay so this is my very first fanfic. (yays!). I came up with this story because to me, Mabel and Steven would make a very cute couple and I wanted to make a story about that. However this story has alot more than that. I hope you enjoy it and please, please, please review! I really want to hear your opinions/questions/criticisms on it.

* * *

Dipper followed Mabel deep into the forest behind their great uncle's mystery shack. The sun was just about to rise and it's golden rays shone through the branches into Dipper's eyes. He groaned, rubbing his sleep deprived eyes as he tried not to stumble on any tree roots.

"Mabel, where are you taking me?" He said slightly annoyed. His morning bird sister smiled her classic braces-filled grin as she grabbed his hand and pulled him to move faster.

"C'mon Dipper, you promised me that one day I could be in charge of solving a mystery! And I found one!"

"It couldn't wait until 7:00?" Whatever Mabel was excited for, it was something huge. Mabel had woken Dipper up at 4:00 in the morning to go on their adventure. He had no clue as to where they were going, but Dipper yawned and kept trudging behind his sister. Mabel was skipping through the bushes, unaware of the leaves and twigs stuck on her recently knitted creation- a blue sweater with a chocolate donut on the front and sleeves that gave the illusion they were dipped in fudge. She carried on her shoulders a pink and purple backpack with green lightning bolts and a button that read "meow's it going?" She had almost woken her brother in the middle of the night when she packed their bags supplies for the journey. Dipper wasn't sure what those supplies were exactly for, but for whatever reason, it includes a bag of jellybeans, knitting needles, a pan, her grappling hook, three tubes of glitter, and a rock. Mabel stopped all of a sudden and turned to her brother.

"We're here," she hissed with suspense. She pushed a few bushes out of the way to reveal a platform made of crystal. The platform gleamed in the sunlight and sparkled like a diamond ring.

"Woah," Dipper said, impressed at his sister's finding. He immediately pulled out his journal and searched for the magical entity on one of its pages, but there was nothing written about it.

"Strange", he thought aloud, "the journal doesn't mention anything about it."

"Hey Dipper," Mabel called from the platform, "maybe this thing is a stage built by an intergalactic alien boy band that travels through space to perform decade defying music!"

"Yes, Mabel. This is a stage for a boy band from outer space" he said sarcastically. But before Dipper could read another sentence from his journal, Mabel started singing off-key.

"_A love out of this world_," she sang, loud enough for the birds to fly away scared.

"Shhhh! Mabel!" Dipper hissed, afraid Grunkle Stan might catch them sneaking off this early. But she wouldn't listen.

"_Won't you be a part of my galaxy_?" Dipper got up to stop Mabel's singing when he slipped and fell. Mabel burst into laughter as Dipper spun around to see the zipper of his backpack was stuck on the tree's bark. Dipper was getting irritated at Mabel's childish behavior, so he ripped his bag from the tree and marched onto the platform.

"Mabel, if you want to lead the mission, take it seriously then."

"I am taking it seriously. I'm not the one who fell on his butt while a certain adorable sister tries to solve this mystery."

"Oh yeah, because your singing will get us closer to the answer."

"It will, watch. LA LA LA LA LA LA!"

"Mabel! I-" Dipper paused. So did Mabel. A bean of light flashed from the crystal platform, surrounding them in an ultraviolet glow. They found themselves levetating, feeling the weightlessness as they float.

"What's going on?" Mabel panicked.

"I don't know!" Dipper shouted. They screamed as they were transported through the light.

•••

Steven slouched on the couch waiting for the crystal gems to return from their mission. He had went swimming, attempted to teach Lion some tricks, and finished playing the latest game of the Golf War saga during their absence. He sat there staring at the ceiling for the past 15 minutes, dying from boredom, when the warp pad started to glow.

Oh boy, the gems are back, he thought as he ran to the crystal pad to greet them. The light faded and revealed not the crystal gems, but a human boy and girl his age.

Steven approached the pair cautiously. A look of curiosity and surprise appeared on his face. The humans looked back at Steven with a slight nervous disposition. After a brief moment of silence, Steven considered the thought that they were gems like him and welcomed the strangers into the temple.

"Hello, my name's Steven," he told them, "what's your name?"

The boy looked at him with suspicion, but his sister was quick to introduce themselves. "I'm Mabel, and this is my brother, Dipper." Dipper awkwardly waved his hand at the chubby boy. Steven smiled. He was happy that he found new gem friends.

"So what kind of gems are you guys?" Steven asked as he searched a very uncomfortable Dipper for his gem.

"Gems?" Mabel asked confused. Steven lifted his shirt to show the twins the rose quartz in his belly button.

"Wow!" Mabel said amazed, inches away from steven's gem, "you got a gem growing out of your body!" Her eyes glistened from the light reflected from the rose quartz. Dipper, however, was dumbfounded by it. He frantically flipped through the journal for something, anything on jewel people, but there was nothing. Dipper figured that he would just have to watch Steven and write down his findings. Steven pulled down his shirt and noticed the knitted pastery on Mabel's sweater.

"Do you like donuts?" He asked Mabel.

"I love donuts!" She gasped.

"We have the best donut shop here in Beach City. You wanna check it out?"

"That sounds awes-" Mabel was interrupted by Dipper overhearing the conversation.

"Wait-Beach City?" Dipper didn't recognize the name from any map. "How far are we from Gravity Falls?"

"Gravity Falls? I've never heard of that place before. Is that where you guys are from?"

Before Dipper could answer, the crystal pad was glowing once more.

"The gems are back!" Steven announced with joy. More of these creatures? Dipper thought. But Dipper didn't know that these gems were much bigger and more powerful compared to Steven.

* * *

That was chapter one of five. What will happen to the twins next? (dun dun dunnn!) Again, if you can, please review this story.


	2. Chapter 2: Crystallized hearts!

Here is chapter 2, I can't believe how many views this got in just a week! thank you for reading and your feedbacks and keep 'em coming! Anyway, enjoy this little cute moment with Mabel and Steven!

* * *

Steven ran to the three gems, happy to see them return home.

"Hello Steven," the tallest one spoke in an English accent.

"Guys guys," Steven said with giddy,"I want you to meet my new friends: Dipper and Mabel."

The twins couldn't speak a single word. Mabel gawked in awe, her pupils gleaming at the sight of these magical ladies while Dipper stood there paralyzed with shock. Steven turned to the twins and grabbed their hands, pulling them closer to the gems.

"This is Garnet," he motioned his hand to the tall one dressed in a crimson one piece and red shades, who simply waved her hand at them. "Amethyst," Steven pointed to the purple one in black tights and a long lavender mane, who crossed her arms and replied, "sup", in a cool, carefree attitude. "And Pearl," steven said as he introduced the last gem, a pale one dressed in a pastel samurai-inspired leotard. She didn't acknowledge the twins, she was upset about the fact that there were uninvited guests in the temple.

"Steven, how many times did I tell not to bring friends over without telling us?" She scolded.

"But I didn't, they came here through the warp pad."

"What?" Pearl and the rest of the gems looked at the twins in shock. "Humans can't transport without a gem."

Garnet noticed there was a worn leather book sticking out of Dipper's vest. She walked over to where Dipper stood and took the journal out of his vest.

"Ah, my journal!" Dipper shouted, but Garnet paid no attention to his cries. She was fully aware of the journal's mysterious encrypted codes and absorbed every detailed secret with her third eye. _She can't have Dipper's journal!_ Mable thought as she quickly pulled out her grappling hook and fired it at Garnet's hand, causing her to drop the book. Dipper leaped forward and caught the journal midair. Once he tumbled onto his feet, he looked up to see Garnet summoning her gauntlets. Garnet stood in defense mode as Pearl and Amethyst shielded Steven in case things get ugly.

"Noooo! Garnet, don't!" Steven cried. She paused. Although Garnet couldn't trust these two humans, she didn't have the heart to hurt them in front of Steven.

"Gems, stand down," she commanded, her gauntlets vaporized into sparkles. She looked down at the little human boy clutching the journal in his arms. Dipper was on the verge of freaking out. Here he was, close to being killed by aliens with magical jewels.

"Excuse me, tall red lady!" Mabel came to her brother's rescue. "We come in peace." She held up two fingers causing Dipper to face palmed, Amethyst to laughed, and Pearl to shake her head. Garnet did not understand what they were saying, but she decided to take the chance of hearing them out.

"We're just trying to get back to Gravity Falls," Dipper explained.

"How did you activate the warp pad?" Pearl asked him, her glare holding suspicion.

"We don't know," Dipper shrugged nervously, "can you help us get home?"

"Um, where did you say you were from?" Steven asked him.

"Gravity Falls, Oregon."

"I can't find it on my phone." Steven held out his cellphone. The screen read 'no results'.

Dipper fell to his knees speechless. No results? Why doesn't Gravity Falls exist here?

"Don't worry Dipper," Mabel said reassuringly, "we'll find a way." She went over to where Dipper sat and placed her arm around his shoulders.

"Yeah," Steven added, "I mean, how many warp pads can there be?"

"Thousands," Pearl answered. Thousands? Dipper and Mabel looked at each other with concern.

"You see," Garnet explained, "these warp pads not only can transport gems to different galaxies, we used to be able to transport to parallel universes. However most of them were destroyed to protect humanity. You two are most likely from another universe."

"We might be able to transport you home once we determine which universe you're from," said Pearl.

"Hooray!" Steven cheered, "let's go get donuts to celebrate!" He grabbed Dipper and Mabel's hand and ran to the front door when Pearl stopped them.

"Wa-wait Steven, we need one of them to stay and help us."

Dipper, seeing this as a chance to study the gems, volunteered to stay with them.

"Mabel, you go with Steven. I'll help them find our way home."

"Okay bro, we'll be back soon!" She said as she and Steven leaped out the door. Dipper looked back at the giant female aliens surrounding him. _Gulp!_

•••

The tiny bell attached to the shop's door rang when the door opened. The cashiers looked up to see Steven and Mabel enter the shop.

"Hey Steven," the blonde teen named Sadie greeted, "who's your friend?"

"This is Mabel, she's from a parallel universe," Steven explained.

"Wow Steven, it's like you're a magnet that attracts weirdos to the city," the lanky teen called Lars sneered, causing Sadie to smack him on the back of his head. "Ow!"

"Your earlobes are so long," Mabel observed, poking at Lars's ears.

"What the- hey!" Lars pulled back, "just order something and get out of here!"

"Tsk tsk, Lars. That's not how you talk to your favorite customer," Steven said, shaking his head. "I'll have a banana frosted donut. What about you Mabel?"

"Get me a glazed one."

"Just glazed?"

"It's not for me, Dipper likes the plain stuff. I want the strawberry chocolate drizzle."

"That'll be with or without sprinkles?" Lars asked in a bored tone.

"With, of course!"

Lars sighed, dumped the donuts in the paper bag, and tossed it into Steven's hands.

"Thank you, my good man," Steven paid for the donuts and left the Big Donut with Mabel.

"Those are the strangest kids I've ever met."

•••

"Wow, you guys fought all those monsters?!" Steven had stars in his eyes. Mabel was the coolest girl he has ever seen. She and Dipper had faced angry gnomes, zombies, even dinosaurs!

"Yeah," she answered sheepishly, "but dude, having a pink lion as a pet?! That's so cool! I bet he and Waddles would get along great."

Steven laughed. "Mabel, you're a riot!" Mabel blushed. They looked out into the ocean where the sun had started to set. They had spent hours talking about their various wonderful adventures.

"I wish I was as amazing as you," Steven said with a sad smile, "you can fight all these monsters without any powers. I can't...even with my powers starting to come to me." Mabel placed her hand over Steven's, which made him look up.

"Yeah, but you're the one who's going to save the world, Steven. I'm just fighting monsters for the fun of it, you're the one who's actually helping people. I know you are going to be an awesome crystal gem someday."

"You think so?"

"Definitely."

The two of them sat on a giant rock facing the beach and opened their bag of goodies.

Mabel dropped the bag containing her brother's donut on the sand when she saw something behind the rock and pulled it out.

"Look at this." She held up a mini wooden guitar. Steven recognized it.

"My ukulele! I was wondering where it was." He took the instrument and started tuning it.

"You play the ukulele?" Mabel asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I learned how to play from my dad. Listen." He strummed a few chords before playing an upbeat melody.

_There's no one like Mabel_

_Who's able_

_To knit these fuzzy sweaters_

_Underneath this sunny weather_

_Ohh ohh_

_There's no one like Mabel_

_Who's able_

_To fight off dream demons_

_After a plate of honey buns_

_Ohh ohh, there's no one I'd rather be..._

_With, than the girl who's next to me..._

_Mabel, there's no one, no one, no one_

_there's no one,no one, no one_

_there's no one, no one, no one_

_like you_

_there's no one, no one, no one_

_there's no one, no one, no one_

_there's no one, no one, no one _

_like you..._

Mabel smiled. The last thing on her mind right now was going home.

* * *

Oh boy, Mabel! So what did you think of the song? A little corny? Don't worry...there will be another corny song in the next chapter! After all, what's a Steven Universe adventure without their catchy songs? Until then, let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3: The mystery in magic!

Finally I present to you chapter 3! (sorry it took so long, I lost track of time XD). I'm glad I was able to give Amethyst some lines in this chapter, felt so bad she didn't do anything in the previous one. Thank you all who are following this story, I hope I won't dissapoint.

* * *

Dipper followed the gems further into the temple. After entering another tunnel, he awkwardly tried to make conversation with them.

"So...uh, where are we going?" He asked them.

"Don't worry, we're almost there," said Pearl.

"There? W-where is there, is it a room where you chant spells or a weapons vault or-"

"Chill dude," Amethyst cut off Dipper's rambling, "it's just where we store gems of monsters we defeated."

"Oh." They stopped walking once they reached a room with red pipes throughout the ceiling. Over their heads were lots of floating transparent orbs.

"We're here," Garnet announced followed by a, "Now, Gems!" Amethyst suddenly grabbed Dipper's arms and held them behind him as Pearl used her gem to scan him.

"No gem," sighed Pearl once she finished scanning the boy.

"Let me go!"

"Sorry man, can't take that chance," Amethyst said refusing to release her hold on him.

"What do you want?" Dipper demanded to know.

"How did you activate the warp pad?" Pearl asked him with the same tone of voice. "Were you sent here by Lapis?"

"What? I told you, I don't know!" He shouted frustrated.

"Don't play dumb. What about the book you're carrying?" Garnet inquired. "That book has information too dangerous for humans to know about. Where did you get it?"

"The journal? I found it, back where I'm from."

"Don't lie to me."

"No, I'm telling the truth! I just use the journal to discover what creatures live in Gravity Falls, I don't use it to plot world domination or anything like that. It's only used to solve mysteries." Dipper was scared, his breathing was getting shallow and sweat dripped from his forehead."Who are you? What do you want from me?" Then a scary thought entered his head. "Are you working for Bill Cipher?"

"Who?" Amethyst asked.

"We don't work for anyone," Garnet told Dipper. This causes him to relax a bit.

"So you really don't know anything about us," Pearl came to this realization.

"That's what I've been saying!"

The gems looked at each other. The boy was just a normal human being, he really doesn't know a thing. Garnet signaled Amethyst to let go of Dipper.

"We're sorry Dipper, but we had to be sure you weren't our enemy," Pearl apologized.

"Yeah, you don't wanna know what we would do to you if you were," Amethyst said with a devilish grin. Dipper gulped.

"Alright then, Pearl: show me the coordinates to all the active warp pads."

Pearl's gem displayed a blue holographic grid in the shape of a sphere and multiplied it, showing a bunch of planets covered with blinking white dots indicating the active warp pads.

"Wow," Dipper breathed out.

"I can't believe they still work after all these years," Pearl said.

"Dipper," Garnet spoke, "find the one that is your earth."

"Wait, how can I tell them apart?" he asked the red gem. All of the hologram spheres looked relatively the same and there were so many of them.

"How many oceans does your planet have?"

"Seven."

"Pearl, eliminate the planets with less than seven oceans." The number diminished only slightly, but it was a start.

"...how about ghosts or spirits?"

"Yes," he said, shuddering the memory of when he was out of his own body.

"What about dodo birds?"

"Those are extinct. Wait, they still exist on other planets?"

"Focus Dipper, Pearl?"

"On it." More and more holograms were removed until there were only about fifteen left.

"Now what?" Dipper asked the gems.

Garnet answered. "We'll take it from here, you can go back to your sister and Steven." Her hand magically opened the door to the living room area of the temple. He walked through the doorway to where he found Mabel and Steven in the kitchen making toaster waffles.

"Dipper!" Mabel called to him, "we're throwing a breakfast luau! Grab a hula skirt!"

"Uh...why?"

"Because it'll be fun," Steven said as he poured half a bottle of syrup on a few stacks. "C'mon Dipper!"

Dipper shrugged and went along with their plan. He helped them pin Hawaiian flowers all over the kitchen counter and couch and chase Lion all over the living room until they finally got him in a giant coconut bra. Afterward decorating the temple, Dipper and Steven played video games while Mabel braided the lion's pink mane.

"Aw, you got me," Dipper groaned, but in a happy way. He fell back on Steven's bed. Despite the moments where he thought he would end up imprisoned in a bubble or pummeled with bejeweled boxing gloves, he actually liked hanging with Steven. There weren't many kids his age in Gravity Falls and back home, Dipper didn't really get along with the immature boys at his school who only wanted to play sports and stare at girls.

"Yes!" Steven shouted, punching the air in victory. "Nice combo move you played."

"Thanks."

"Can you pass me my ukeleli? I gotta start writing a song for the show."

"What show?"

"For the breakfast luau. Say Dipper, think you can help me out with something?"

* * *

A tiny cliffhanger. :) Chapter 4 is on it's way!


	4. Chapter 4: Gravitational pull of tears!

Chp. 4 is here! And like I promised- another corny song! Enjoy!

* * *

The gems open the door to a dimly lit living room. Arrows taped onto the floorboards led them to the kitchen counter, which was covered in plates with waffles and whipped cream and a fruit punch bowl. The gems sat themselves on the swivel chairs. They faced themselves where used to be the couch, now hangs a red velvet curtain.

"Steven, what's going on?" Pearl called out. A flashlight flickered on, aiming at the curtain. Lion's tail pulled down the rope that drew the curtains apart and reveal three youngsters in leis and hula skirts.

"Welcome crystal gems!" Steven announced, "to a magical, tropical extravaganza!"

"Prepare yourself for a display of awesomeness!" proclaimed Mabel.

"Uh...what they said." Dipper said with a sheepish grin.

The gems sat back as they watched the kids perform their little show. Dipper was the first to perform, reciting a suspenseful mystery tale he once read that even got Garnet to let a small gasp escape her lips. Mabel's acrobatic performance with her grappling hook and sugar-fuel energy received a hearty applause while they lightly chuckled as Steven tries to get Lion to spin in circle, resulting in Steven spinning until he dizzily falls on top of the sleepy feline.

During a brief intermission, Mabel thought it was the perfect time to reveal her gift to her new friends. She handed each gem a wrinkled bundle of old Christmas wrapping paper and mile long tape, each containing a one-of-a-kind Mabel sweater. Pearl's sweater was aquamarine and had a lotus blossom sewn on the front. Amethyst received a violet sweater with a knitted white tiger. And Garnet's was crimson and had a sparkling boombox. The gems were surprised by this act of friendliness, no one other than Steven has ever done something like this. They smiled genuinely and thanked her. Mabel grinned as she skipped to the curtains to reveal the next act.

Steven emerged from the shadows with his ukeleli in hand.

_Aloha hula hula, _

_I want to dance for youa, _

_under the full moona, _

_and eat a can of tuna, _

_aloha hula hula, _

_some day I'll fight a kangarooa, _

_like the purple puma, _

_and swim the blue lagoona,_

"Dipper, the next verse's all yours!" He whispered as he pulled the clumsy boy onstage.

"Steven, no I-" Dipper froze for a moment before taking a deep breath.

_Woah...and when the sun sets_

_We'll just dance under the stars_

_Cause we have no regrets..._

_Woah...how I love this paradise_

_With it's crystal ocean waves_

_And magenta cosmic skies_

Steven stepped forward and stood next to Dipper to sing the finale together.

_Won't you climb down those palm trees_

_And aloha hula with me_

Pearl and Garnet clapped their hands while Mabel and Amethyst hollered for an encore. The boys bowed and jumped off the stage to join the rest of them. Mabel nearly tackled her Steven to the ground as she gave him a hug.

"Steven! That was amazing!" she squealed as she turned to her brother, "Now aren't you glad we came here?"

"I'll admit, this was pretty cool." Dipper smirked.

"Are you ready to return home?" Garnet had asked the twins. They nodded and went to fetch their bags.

"Come back tomorrow. We could go collect seashells, or go to the arcade, or ride Lion across the shore, or-"

"Uh, Steven," Pearl stopped him, hesitation in her voice, "your friends...um, well..."

"They're not coming back," Amethyst said gently.

All three of the humans opened their eyes wide.

"What? Why not?" Steven asked.

"After we bring them home, I must destroy the portal on their planet to protect our two worlds," stated Garnet.

"No! It's not fair," Mabel shouted, "I don't want to say goodbye forever!" She reached for Steven's hand. "Why is it that I meet the coolest, funniest guy in the world and now we'll never see each other again?"

Dipper frowned. He hated seeing his sister so sad. He knew she had started to fall in love with Steven and to be honest, he actually liked Steven. He wasn't evil or crazy like the residents of Gravity Falls, (even compared to the fully human ones, Steven was considered normal).

"Isn't there another way?" Steven asked with so much hope.

"No." Garnet said flatly.

"We're sorry, but it's just too dangerous. If two human children can pass through the portal, imagine what other creatures could do the same," Pearl explained.

"She has a point, Mabel. C'mon, we have to get home." Mabel rubbed her eyes and sniffed

Dipper searched in his bag for a tissue when he felt a sharp stab on his arm. "Ow!" He dropped his bag, letting loose a shiny blue scorpion that was growing into the size of a minivan right before their eyes.

* * *

Only one chapter left! How will it all end? please review!


	5. Chapter 5: End of an enchanting battle!

Finally! The last chapter is revealed! Sorry it took so long, I have a tendency of jumping from story to story when I write. XD But the wait is over! Now the battle between our heros can finally be read. And after that, you can review it. :) enjoy!

* * *

"It's a crystal scorpion!" Garnet shouted as she rescues Dipper from the creature. The scorpion raised it's stinger at Garnet, missing her by a few mere inches.

"Look out!" Pearl shouted when the scorpion lifted it's tail to strike again. Amethyst quickly summoned her whip and cracked it on the beast. It cried out, using it's claw to slam Amethyst and Pearl into a wall.

Garnet continued to fight the creature, her slender arm still wrapped around Dipper's waist. She suddenly felt the boy becoming heavier. _The poison is getting deeper in his system_, she thought.

"Steven! Get them out of here!" Garnet commanded the boy. She handed Dipper to him before turning back to the giant scorpion and swung her gauntlet fist into it's eye. The creature screamed and fell back against the pole supporting the house, causing some debris to fall.

Steven and Mabel carried Dipper behind the kitchen counter and watched Garnet's battle with the scorpion.

"We have to help her," Mabel shouted to Steven. He nodded in agreement and summoned his crystal shield as Mabel pulled out her grappling hook.

"We're coming, Garnet!" They charged at the beast, leaving Dipper behind the safety of the granite countertop.

"Steven, get back!" Garnet cried. But Steven was determined to fight. He tossed his shield like a disc, hoping it would hit the beast in the face.

But it caught the shield in its claw, breaking it in two. Garnet lunged forcefully into the air, falling like a torpedo into the scorpion's beady eye. It grabbed the red red gem and threw her across the room.

"Garnet!" Steven cried, weakening his defenses and giving the scorpion the opportunity to capture him in it's claw.

"Hey you big bug! Take that!" Mabel pulled the trigger and launched the metal hook at the beast's eye. It shrieked, tugging the wire and pulling Mabel into it's grasp. The grappling hook falls out of her hands, sliding across the floor.

"Mabel," Steven called through the roars, "are you okay?"

"Yes," she answered, "but what do we do now?" They squirmed in the scorpion's claws, unaware that her brother was crawling out from behind the counter.

The poison was spreading in his blood fast and it left Dipper feeling disoriented. His vision was blurry and he found it hard to stand without swaying, but Dipper could see that Steven and Mabel were in trouble. He had to save them since the other gems were defeated

He saw Mabel's grappling hook lying on the floor and crawled his way to it. A feeble hand grabs it as he pushed himself to feet.

"Hey ugly!" Dipper growled, getting the scorpion's, as well as Mabel and Steven's, attention. He raised the grappling hook towards the beast.

"Dipper!" Steven shouted, "aim for it's gem!" The scorpion roared and waved it's claws to as a sign of attack. Dipper tried to aim at the blue jewel on it's chest, but he found himself tipping from side to side. His eyelids were growing heavier as his surroundings turned into colors blending together. _Must...snap of it…...focus…..can't….see…._

"You can do this, Dipper!" Mabel cried, bringing Dipper back to reality. He fired and cracked the scorpion's gem, causing it to shatter into pieces. Claws released Steven and Mabel as a cloud of smoke appeared and reveal a gem in place of the scorpion.

"You did it!" Mabel cheered while she smothered her brother in a big sisterly hug.

"Good job, Dipper," Garnet said, bubbling the blue gem.

"Wow, that was so cool! He was all 'pow!', and the monster was all 'rawr, oh no!', and then-"

"Alright Steven, we get it," Pearl stopped him, "but yes, that was very impressive for a human."

"Give it up for Big Dipper!" Amethyst hollered in a deep voice. "So what's it like to be a superhuman?"

But Dipper didn't respond. He stood there as if he was half asleep.

"Dipper?" Mabel tapped on his shoulder, causing him to hit the floor.

•••

He stirred a bit, opening his eyes to Mabel and the gems. He found himself lying on the couch with a large bandaid where the scorpion stung him.

"W-what happened?"

"Well," Pearl began, "the poison from the scorpion's sting entered your bloodstream and spread throughout your internal system, causing you to experience dizziness, loss of ba-"

"You passed out," Amethyst answered.

"Yes, in simplistic terms," huffed Pearl.

"But we got the poison out of you!" Steven said enthusiastically.

"Are you feeling alright?" Mabel asked, a hint of a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He sat himself upright, still feeling confused. "How did you get rid of the poison?"

The girls looked at each other nervously.

"You don't want to know..."

Dipper looked at them questioningly before Garnet stood up.

"We must get going." Mabel's face fell, knowing it was time to say goodbye.

"It was nice to meet all of you." Dipper

"Stay cool, little dude," Amethyst said with a half-smile and a playful punch. "You too,

"Be careful not to use that arm while it's recovering," Pearl informed, a hint of sadness in her voice, "and thank you for the sweaters."

Mabel nodded and walked over to Steven.

"This is goodbye..." she said, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"Are you sure you can't stay?" Steven asked, "we could go on adventures all the time, and travel to different universes. Or how about I go with you guys?"

"Steven," warned Garnet, but Mabel had her answer.

"I can't, Steven. The gems are your family and I have to get home to mine. I'll never forget you."

"Same here...goodbye Mabel." She gave a soft peck on his cheek before hopping onto the warp pad.

Dipper walked over to Steven. "Hey man, it was cool hanging with you. Who knows, maybe technology with advance and come up with a way for our worlds to connect?" This theory gave Steven an optimistic outlook.

"You really think so?" He asked with a hopeful smile.

"Yeah," Dipper replied, "After all, if our worlds can have time travel, crystal monsters, and zombies, why can't there be portals to travel to other universes? Until then..." He held out a fist, to which Steven bumped with his.

"Until then."

Steven, Pearl, and Amethyst watched as Garnet and the twins disappear behind the flash of light to take them away.

•••

They found themselves back in the forests of Oregon as if time had never passed. The sun was still setting on the horizon like it did when they left.

"Um...so I guess you'll be smashing the portal now, right?" Dipper asked. Mabel turned away, not wanting to see the portal destroyed.

"I don't need to anymore, now that the scorpion was destroyed," Garnet explained to the two of them.

Mabel lit up. "Are you for real?!" she asked excitedly, "does that mean I can see Steven again?" But Garnet shook her head.

"You can't activate the warp pad without a crystal gem. Steven can come to your world, but his responsibilities will make it hard for him to visit often."

"Oh," was all the girly preteen said, the little ray of hope she had in her eyes fading slowly.

"Which is why I am giving you this." She handed Mabel a palm-sized orange jewel.

"It's a hologem, you can communicate with Steven anytime using this."

Mabel jumped onto Garnet, hugging her so tightly as if to squeeze joy into the stoic gem.

"Thank you sooo much! I'm gonna try it out!" She ran off into the forest, leaving Dipper behind.

"Dipper," Garnet began, "listen closely, the journal you possess holds a strong power. I trust that you will protect that book and use it for good. There will be a time where you will need our help, and we'll be there. Until then..." The warp pad began to glow.

"W-wait!," Dipper called out through the light, "what is this power in the journal?"

"You need to find that out on your own. So long Dipper." And when he opened his eyes, she was gone.

Dipper sighed. Back to square one, he thought. He took out his journal when an envelope fell out. Inside was an ivory crystal and a note from the red gem.

_This is a crystal that can help you read the hidden messages in the journal. Just look through the crystal and they'll appear. Good luck._

Dipper walked home, smiling, but not before hiding the crystal pad in leaves. As much as he wanted to figure out what it can do, there are some things that are better kept a mystery from the world. Deep down he knew their trip to the gem universe will not be their last and someday, they'll team up again to face whatever strange creature surfaces. But for now, the only mystery he wants to solve is if he can get home before Mabel does.

* * *

How was it? Thank you all for following this story, (my very first one!) and check out the other ones I have written. Again, please review and thank you all. Who knows? maybe this wont be the last we hear from them...


End file.
